With the improvements in properties of charge-coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, as well as the reduction in size, it requires the corresponding camera lens to meet demands on high imaging quality and miniaturization.
Currently, a common thin camera lens with a high pixel generally encompasses five lenses, for example, an existing camera lens consists of a first lens being of a positive focal power, a second lens being of a negative focal power, a third lens being of a negative focal power, a fourth lens being of a positive focal power and a fifth lens being of a negative focal power from an object side of the camera lens to an image side of the camera lens in turn. Such a system in small aperture of a configuration with a small aperture improves the imaging quality effectively and maintains the miniaturization feature at the same time. However, with the development of portable electronic products, higher demands on features such as the pixel, the imaging quality and the resolution of the miniaturization camera lens are further proposed. In order to meet the demand on the high resolution, a configuration with a large aperture is adopted to meet the demand on the illuminance. However, the known five-lens structure in the configuration with the large aperture cannot further shorten system length to meet the demand on the imaging quality.